Make You Happy
by Juulies
Summary: .:Oneshot Fluffy SasuxNaru:. O quão apaixonado uma pessoa poderia estar? Sasuke imaginava se havia algum grau de amor máximo a ser atingido. E se existisse, ele evidentemente transgredira todos ao amar Naruto com tamanha devoção.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! Os direitos são todos de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Faço este Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Entretanto, o Naruto pertence unicamente ao Sasuke, e ninguém me tira a idéia que a estória do mangá tem uma quantidade enorme de Yaoi em suas entrelinhas.

**Sumário: **"O quão apaixonado uma pessoa poderia estar? Sasuke imaginava se havia algum grau de amor máximo a ser atingido. E se existisse ele, evidentemente, transgredira todos ao amar Naruto com tamanha devoção".

**Aviso: **Conteúdo homossexual. Cenas de lime (sexo apenas sugerido) entre **homem**x**homem**. Se você não gosta, ou sente-se ofendido(a), somente não leia!

**Nota da autora¹: **Eu escrevi essa pequena estória enquanto ouvia a música: Pra você lembrar - Restart. E alguns trechos da música estão no texto! Sim, eu acho essa música muito bonita. Não, eu não sou fã da banda Restart (risos), e não tenho absolutamente nada contra quem é. Mas isso não significa que eu não possa curtir, e até mesmo, gostar de alguma das músicas deles, neh?... Se acharem que o Sasuke está muito doce, e o Naruto extremamente calmo, culpem-me (rs) É que eu imagino que o Sasuke, possa ter um tratamento diferenciado com aquele a quem ama, aqui é o Naruto. E o galego futuramente, possa ter um amadurecimento, claro, continuando um pouco hiperativo, entretanto, mas moderado, entende? Além que a estória, é contada após Naruto ter conseguido trazer o Uchiha-sexy-vingador de volta para Konoha, okay? Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Make You Happy**

By: Juulies

Beta Reader: Domina Gelidus

* * *

**[** _Ter você aqui faz parte do meu jogo;_

_Me faz feliz poder te ver de novo;_

_Vou te mostrar que falta muito pouco;_

_Pra eu olhar nos teus olhos e dizer:_

_Amo você._** ]**

* * *

O céu encontrava-se escuro e enevoado pelas nuvens carregadas. Ventos gélidos da noite transpassavam a pele alva. Ele estava protegido unicamente pelas roupas ANBUS. As vestimentas eram deveras quentes e confortáveis para serem utilizadas em missões que abordassem territórios glaciais como, por exemplo, o País da Neve, e fosse necessário usufruir do combate corpo-a-corpo contra possíveis inimigos. No entanto, desde que ele e os companheiros alcançaram as fronteiras territoriais do País do Fogo, uma descarga fria de ansiedade e êxtase, capazes de eriçar todos os seus pêlos, abatia todo o seu corpo.

Estremeceu.

Os movimentos impetuosos acelerando-se à medida que os portões grandiosos de madeira, que encobriam Aldeia da Folha, entravam nitidamente no seu campo de visão. Passou direto, sequer notando os cumprimentos dos Shinobis que montavam guarda naquele instante.

Impaciente, deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos negros arrepiados, tomando um cuidado especial com a amarração que segurava a máscara de porcelana. Não bastava apenas sentir o frio na boca do estômago, que se espalhava para o restante do seu ser, irritando-o profundamente. Agora também tinha os batimentos descontrolados que pulsavam forte e enlouquecidos dentro do peito para perturbá-lo. Era bem provável que os outros ANBUS, que se mantinham velozes no seu encalce, ouvissem as batidas ruidosas vindas do seu coração.

Uma careta desenhou-se no rosto inexpressivo por debaixo da mascara de Tigre (1). Uchiha Sasuke odiava demonstrar sinais de sentimentos humanos – o que ele julgava fraqueza para um ninja – a qualquer um que o rodeava. Bom, exceto uma pessoa. Porém, esta jamais se enquadraria no quesito _'qualquer um'_. O amor da sua vida era alguém especial e único que, Sasuke deixava tranqüilamente despir até o infinito de sua alma.

O alivio atingiu-o em cheio ao vislumbrar o bairro Uchiha mergulhado no negrume silencioso. Há cinco anos atrás se dissessem que Sasuke retornaria a Konoha, depois de jurar vingança perante aos conselheiros e habitantes pelo ocorrido ao seu clã, ele teria sorrido zombeteiro como faria depois de ouvir uma estupidez absurda.

Entretanto, a vida prega peças em nós que às vezes são tão complexas e confusas que nos perdemos em nosso próprio quebra cabeça. Uma prova disso é que, Sasuke nunca cogitaria que no futuro estivesse morando naquele mesmo recinto que fora palco da chacina realizada pelo seu falecido irmão. Uchiha Itachi, o herói que entregou a própria vida em prol de proteger a Vila que amava.

E o mais surpreende era, o fato de Sasuke encontrar-se imerso no torpor de felicidade e realizações que nunca se permitia acordar. Mesmo nos anos que passara em exílio, logo após se entregar ao esquadrão ANBU de Konoha, ao final da batalha contra Uchiha Madara. Certamente que tudo aquilo ele devia a _aquela pessoa_ que não saiu do seu lado em circunstância alguma. Tornando o seu mundo tão pacífico e perfeito que chegava a assustá-lo.

"Os relatórios do excedo da missão serão entregues ao Hogake", Sasuke informou ao cessar as passadas de pernas rápidas, que executava com aptidão. "Devemos estar no gabinete ao amanhecer!", guardou novamente o chumaço de pergaminhos que havia retirado de dentro do colete, para ser mostrado aos demais. Um harmonioso 'Sim' foi pronunciado pelos cinco ANBUS, antes que Sasuke voltasse a exerce suas ordens. "Todos executaram suas funções precisamente. Por hoje, estão dispensados!".

Mesmo com o ultimato de Uchiha Sasuke para retirarem-se, os ANBUS presentes não mexeram nenhum dos seus músculos esculturais.

Permaneceram.

"Peço permissão para falar em nome do grupo, capitão!", o Shinobi com máscara de cachorro adiantou um passo à frente, esperando o consentimento. Sasuke anuiu com um aceno de cabeça. Com a voz eufórica, o ANBU estendeu uma das mãos apontando aos companheiros. "Gostaríamos que transmitisse as nossas sinceras felicitações ao Nar... Errr, Hokage-sama".

Sasuke curvou os lábios em um pequeno sorriso escondido pela máscara. "Repassarei vossas intenções ao Hokage pela manhã", os homens mascarados aquiesceram. Começando um pequeno e entusiasmado burburinho que Sasuke de imediato botou fim. "Está tarde! E depois de quase um mês de missão, o melhor a fazermos é descansar nossos corpos e mentes. Agora vão.", o esquadrão curvou-se ao capitão Uchiha. Desaparecendo, em seguida, como se em tempo algum houvessem ocupado aquele espaço vazio.

Girando nos calcanhares, Sasuke encaminhou-se para a mansão Uchiha. Tendo a impressão que a sua ordem não seria acatada ao pé da letra como ele gostaria. Antes de voltarem aos devidos lares, o esquadrão ANBU com certeza esticaria os seus caminhos para uma comemoração movida a aperitivos e copos de saquê. E para os solteiros, a companhia das lindas Kunoichi não poderia faltar à diversão completa. Afinal, ainda era feriado na Vila Oculta da Folha.

Sasuke apressou os passos, sentindo os primeiros pingos do temporal que ameaçava desabar naquele momento sobre Konoha. Após uma busca ágil das chaves nos bolsos do colete, ele recolheu-se em sua casa. A luz estava acesa como sempre ficava enquanto ele permanecia em missão. Sorriu enviesado, enquanto tirava as botas lamacentas. Entrou com ímpeto. No meio da sala, retirou os protetores metálicos dos braços e pernas. Desembainho a Kusanagi encostando-a em um dos cantos ao lado das armas ninja. A sua mania de limpeza não o dominou naquele dia. Por mais que a mansão Uchiha ostentasse o aspecto de que um tornado houvesse passado recentemente por ali.

Irrompeu ao quarto. O coração esmagado em descomunal saudade. Céus! Era no percurso que fazia da sala ao quarto que se perguntava como ainda tinha forças para aceitar as longas missões de _Rank S_ onde era solicitado.

Vencendo a pouca distância, chegou ao batente da porta. Respirou fundo, o aroma de lírios brancos impregnado no ambiente. Deslizou a máscara de Tigre da face de alabastro. Os orbes ônix fincando-se no corpo repousado sobre a cama de casal.

Encoberto ao lençol de seda pura que se moldavam às formas bronzeadas, demarcando a curva que formava o traseiro e as coxas. Uzumaki Naruto dormia de bruços, os braços rodeados a um dos travesseiros, que Sasuke reconheceu ser o dele. Os fios dourados caindo-lhe suavemente pelo rosto inocente.

Sasuke umedeceu os lábios secos. Inconsciente em seu estado de deslumbramento. Enquanto avançava em silêncio, observou de modo minucioso cada centímetro do corpo tentador que, durante o tempo que esteve afastado em missão no País do Pântano, sonhara possuir das maneiras que seu desejo assolador o impulsionava a tornar verídico.

Sentou-se com cuidado na beira da cama, para não acordar o leito do esposo que ressonava sossegado. Com as mãos trêmulas, em nervosismo, afagou as sedosas mechas de cabelo dourado.

O quão apaixonado uma pessoa poderia estar? Sasuke imaginava se havia algum grau de amor máximo a ser atingido. E se existisse ele, evidentemente, transgredira todos ao amar Naruto com tamanha devoção.

Os dedos escorregaram dos cabelos ao rosto sereno. Abaixou-se, acarinhando em movimentos circulares a textura das bochechas delicadas. Depositou um beijo no local, correndo a ponta do nariz gelado a caminho do ouvido.

"Feliz aniversário, meu amor", sussurrou roucamente, distribuindo curtos beijos pela extensão de cima da orelha ao término. Mordeu o lóbulo com volúpia.

Naruto alargou os cantos da boca, expondo o sorriso em dentes retilíneos e esbranquiçados que fazia o coração de Sasuke perder todos os compassos. O louro virou-se de lado, mantendo os orbes fechados. Os braços largaram o travesseiro para enlaçarem ao pescoço do marido. O trouxe para mais perto.

Sasuke aproveitou para atacar a área do pescoço com mordidas e sucções. Ficando satisfeito quando Naruto jogou a cabeça pra trás expondo melhor a região. O abraçou com mais força.

"Não irá abrir os olhos?", Sasuke resfolegou, sorvendo o perfume do shampoo de pêssego que desprendia dos cabelos ouro.

"Para eu confirmar que é outro sonho? Não, obrigado. Prefiro dormir para o resto da minha vida! Contanto que tudo permaneça desse mesmo jeito.", Naruto afrouxou o aperto apenas para procurar com inquietude os lábios finos.

Sasuke fitou os lábios avermelhados. Capturando-os em um beijo esfomeado onde as línguas se enroscavam em sintonia ritmada. Ambos explorando os resquícios da boca um do outro. Os dedos de Naruto seguravam os fios negros arrepiados com firmeza, decidido a não deixar que aquele beijo exaltado acabasse. Sua pele estava arrepiada, seu coração descompassado, sua respiração suspensa, sua pressão sanguínea aumentando, espalhando uma euforia indescritível por todo seu corpo. Gemeu embevecido, quando Sasuke sugou o seu lábio inferior, lambendo-o logo depois.

Romperam o beijo. Infelizmente eles necessitavam de ar.

"Isso foi real o bastante para você?", Sasuke indagou. Traçando com pequenos beijos a testa, o nariz, as bochechas, os lábios, o queixo. Desceu para o pescoço.

Naruto se derreteu em meio ao deleite. Obrigando-se a espiar por um dos orbes azul-celeste. Deparou-se com o rosto sem defeitos que ele apreciava. Naruto certamente nunca iria se habituar à beleza do marido! Era por essa razão, que ele não culpava o público feminino por suspirar e fitar Sasuke com olhos cobiçosos, mesmo que ele morresse de ciúmes quando isso acontecia. O bastardo parecia uma escultura grega. O que Naruto poderia fazer? Pegá-lo e o esconder dos olhares alheios?

Bem que ele gostaria disso...

"O que foi?", Sasuke perguntou, se divertindo pelo olhar débil que lhe era dirigido.

"Inacreditável! Você está mais bonito que antes e, eu estou tentando acostumar a minha visão para todo esse material", Naruto resvalou o dedo do abdômen ao peitoral definido. Recebendo um revirar de olhos por parte de Sasuke, seguido de um 'não seja dramático, dobe'.

A risada gostosa de Naruto iluminou o rosto travesso. Após se controlar, ele avançou para o colo de Sasuke, como uma raposa pronta a aprisionar sua presa.

"Pensei que voltaria só daqui a três dias!", Naruto afirmou, sério. Tomando os lábios macios em um beijo suave.

"Não gostou do meu retorno?", Sasuke indagou ao libertar a boca inchada do esposo, fingido estar magoado. "Antecipei-me só para passar o seu aniversário ao teu lado. Por mais que eu o tenha pegado ao final...", naquele instante ele notou as roupas que Naruto usava. Nada mais que sua velha e preferida camisa branca de mangas compridas que Sasuke tanto vestira na época que esteve confinado no covil de Orochimaru.

"Não seja idiota! No terceiro dia eu estava disposto a ir te buscar naquele maldito País do Pântano", Naruto apoio à cabeça no ombro largo, inebriado. "Mas, Shikamaru e os outros armaram uns planos audaciosos de me vigiar até nos minutos que ia ao banheiro, para que eu não escapasse. Não foi justo. Dattebayo!".

"Dobe, você tem suas responsabilidades! Shikamaru, como um dos conselheiros de Konoha agiu com maturidade, algo que falta num certo Hokage", Sasuke disse brandamente. Presumindo a dor de cabeça que Nara Shikamaru tivera em domar aquela raposa arisca.

Sasuke, sem conseguir controlar-se, deslizou as palmas pelas pernas bronzeadas, empurrando o blusão conforme avançava para o quadril e a cintura. Acariciou cada parte de pele que encontrava pelo caminho, tendo Naruto despido debaixo da vestimenta.

"Eu sei e, não me importo. Missões que tenham um período que ultrapassem uma hora longe de mim estão permanentemente vetadas a você, Teme. E dessa vez estou falando serio!", Naruto exclamou carrancudo, fazendo um bico enorme. Todavia, a face mal-humorada durou pouco, dando lugar aos sons plangentes. Naruto não conteve os gemidos baixos, ao sentir os dedos frios dedilharem seu ventre com lentidão metódica.

"Essa é uma ordem do Hokage-sama para o seu subalterno capitão ANBU?", Sasuke envolveu de forma precisa o membro amante. Começando a masturbá-lo.

"E-eu... Ahhhh", Naruto perdeu completamente o ato de raciocinar. As mãos fortes e impiedosas de Sasuke faziam com que cada célula do seu corpo fosse tomada pela sensação de puro prazer, impossível para qualquer um resistir por muito tempo.

Derramou-se no liquido quente e viscoso.

"O amo tanto!", Sasuke confessou, rodeando a cintura magra do esposo. "São angustiantes essas missões em que fico longe, sem tê-lo em meus braços".

"Eu o amo mais, Sasuke. E tortura é pouco para expressar o que tenho que suportar sem você", Naruto sussurrou. A voz entrecortada entre os beijos desferidos no queixo imaculado. "Por isso que o proíbo de viajar em missões novamente!", exclamou emburrado, sabendo que o marido não daria ouvidos àquela 'ordem'. E Naruto não falava sério, sabia perfeitamente dos deveres que o capitão do pelotão especial da Vila tinha a cumprir. "Afinal de contas, aquele velhote do Senhor Feudal Chichiatsu (2) ficou em segurança de uma vez por todas?".

"Perfeitamente! No entanto, estou mais interessado em saber como foi o dia do meu aniversariante", Sasuke averiguou. Ouvindo pacientemente o começo da narrativa entusiasmada do esposo.

Naruto contou que recebera tantas congratulações que seu corpo estava dolorido de tantos apertos de mãos e abraços, mas que fora muito divertido. Principalmente quando os amigos Shinobis de outras Vilas compareceram a festança. Ao entardecer no centro de Konoha, todos os habitantes se reuniram para cortar o imenso bolo que Teuchi, o dono do Ichiraku Ramen e sua filha Ayame, fizeram questão de prepararem para a comemoração. Claro que tigelas de macarrão acompanhadas com pedaços de carne não puderam faltar ao cardápio. Os orbes azul-celeste cintilaram quando narrou os espetáculos de fogos de artifício que reluziram no céu enegrecido.

"... Precisa dar uma olhada nos presentes que ganhei da Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Sai e...", Naruto vincou as sobrancelhas claras, perante o olhar perdido e aflito do marido. "Por que está assim?".

"Não acredito que eu esqueci do maldito presente!", Sasuke virou-se rápido, mirando o relógio de parede que apontava meia noite e quinze. O aniversário de Naruto já havia terminado. "Merda!", xingou-se internamente por deixar passar aquele detalhe tão conveniente. Naruto ganhara presentes de praticamente todas as pessoas em Konoha e Países vizinhos. Menos dele, o seu próprio marido.

"Ouch! Qual sentido do meu presente me dar outros presentes?", Naruto arrumou atrás da orelha uma mecha do cabelo negro, que despencava pelas laterais do rosto de Sasuke, admirando mais uma vez a textura dos fios. Colou ambas as bocas com avidez, pressionando o quadril de encontro ao marido, causando um espasmo de prazer. Que ficou claro pelo grunhido excitado de Sasuke. "Agora o que quero é brincar com o meu presente favorito-ttebayo!", Naruto murmurou traquineiro. Jogando-se na cama ao mesmo tempo em que trazia o corpo maior consigo. O peso de Sasuke parecendo querer esmagá-lo de tantas saudades, ambos com os corações acelerando, em busca de se fundir em um ser único.

Naruto não precisava manifestar quais foram as melhores, e, felizes partes do seu aniversário. Só sabia que todas estavam relacionadas com ele, envolvido nos braços do seu amado marido.

* * *

**[** _E se o mundo um dia te virar as costas;_

_Lembre-se que eu sou feliz só por você existir, só por estar aqui;_

_E se um dia me ver longe demais;_

_Pense em tudo que eu sou capaz pra te ver sorrir;_

_Te ver sorrir._** ]**

* * *

**(1)** Cada membro da ANBU, incluindo da Ne, usa uma máscara de porcelana representando um animal baseado nos signos do zodíaco. Eu escolhi a máscara de Tigre ao Sasuke, por este em no zodíaco ocidental ser do signo de leão, já que eu não sei qual o signo do Uchiha no horóscopo Japonês.

**(2)** No episódio filler 152, Mitarashi Anko realizou a escolta do Senhor Feudal Chichiatsu.

**Nota da autora²:** Queria agradecer a Sami-san, que mesmo ocupada aceitou betar a estória para mim. Obrigada, linda.

**Nota da autora³:** Adoraria que você que leu a estória pudesse me revelar qual sua opinião sobre ela, o que acha disso? Não custa nada mandar um comentário, seja ele para elogiar ou criticar, e ainda deixaria essa escritora idiota aqui, muito feliz.

Beijos **=***


End file.
